Enoch
Enoch is a former Chronicom anthropologist, sent to Earth in order to study and record the history of Humans. Coming into contact with Robin Hinton, whose Inhuman power made her able to see into the future, Enoch became aware of an Extinction Level Event that would destroy Earth itself. While helping Polly Hinton take care and raise her daughter, Enoch began to make arrangements to save humanity, including sending Phil Coulson's team into the future through a White Monolith, and helping Leo Fitz survive for 74 years in cryostasis to help his friends. He helped the team get back together and to the present, sacrificing himself in the process. However, because of the alterations S.H.I.E.L.D. made to the timeline, Fitz's and Enoch's services were no longer required in 2091, and so S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to find him and Fitz in space so that they could reunite with the still-living pair in the present. After being attacked, present day Enoch and Fitz were forced to go on the run for the next year, while trying to find a way to return Fitz to cryostasis. Unaware that the timeline had been changed. After being reunited with Jemma Simmons, he learned that his homeplanet, Chronyca-2, was destroyed and the remaining Chronicoms led by Altarah were trying to save their home through time-travel with the reluctant aide of FitzSimmons. Enoch helped them escape and once they were reunited and were on their way home, Enoch departed on his own mission to find a new home for his people. Biography Early Existence Thirty two thousand years ago, Enoch was built and put in service on the Chronyca-2.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Enoch was mentor by Altarah, who they had a form of romantic relation until they grew apart with Enoch coming to dislike her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing 2000 years later, he was sent from his planet to Earth in a small cryo-sleep cell, with the intention of studying Humans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Preparing for the End Meeting the Hintons Enoch learned about the existence of Robin Hinton, an Inhuman child who had trouble mastering her abilities which enabled her to gaze into different times. Enoch contacted Robin's mother Polly and helped her get used to her daughter's newfound powers. Over time, Enoch collected many drawings from Robin who were supposed to describe incoming or past events. Thus, he learned about a possible Destruction of Earth in the future and resolved to act in order to prevent this cataclysm. Robin predicted that the S.H.I.E.L.D. team made up of Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez could save Earth if they saw the aftermath of the destruction first hand in 2091. She gave Enoch the list of people, but told him not to send Fitz yet. Robin also made Enoch aware of the Lighthouse and the White Monolith that is housed there. Abduction at Rae's Restaurant ]] On the day of abducting Phil Coulson's team, Enoch spent the day getting ready. He swam in his pool for a while before taking a shower, removing his Human skin in the process. Afterwards, he put on a business suit S.H.I.E.L.D.]] A group of soldiers under Enoch's command busted in Rae's Restaurant, where Coulson's team were having dinner together after the defeat of Aida. Believing that Enoch and his men where members of the authorities sent to arrest them after the Attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. International Inquiry as expected, Coulson calmly greeted them and joked over their dramatic entrance in the diner. Before he could finish the sentence, Enoch activated a device who emitted a high pitched sound and froze Coulson and all the agents in stasis. Enoch then reminded to his men that the "window" would have closed in less than two minutes, and then ordered them to take the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End, save for Leo Fitz, about whom Enoch declared that he was not "on the list".Enoch brought the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to the Lighthouse where he sent them through the White Monolith to 2091.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Helping Leo Fitz threatening Enoch]] Six months later, Enoch was tracked down by Leo Fitz and Lance Hunter to his residence. Enoch who seemed to have expected the duo wasn't surprised to see them. When Fitz questioned his friends whereabouts, Enoch revealed he had sent them to the year 2091 and showed then footage of the White Monolith sending them. Enoch then told the two his history and his study of Humanity. Though Hunter thought Enoch was crazy, Fitz asked why he didn't take him. Enoch revealed that he wasn't part of The Seer's list to be sent through. When Fitz demanded to be sent through, Enoch stated that the Monolith can only be activated in the future. Fitz then threatened Enoch to take him to the Seer by holding him at gunpoint. Enoch decided to introduce Fitz and Hunter to the Seer; who turned out to be Robin Hinton in a park. Enoch greeted Polly Hinton as Fitz introduced himself. Polly showed Enoch Robin's recent drawings that depict an ancient language that is not known to Earth. When the United States Air Force intercepted them to the park they were in, Enoch calmly distributed earplugs to his allies and used his Chronicom stasis device to help them escape. Enoch then took it upon himself to lead Fitz, Hunter and the Hintons' to the Lighthouse. ]] Enoch escorted the four down to the Lighthouse's lower levels and explained to Fitz that he sent his team to the future because Robin had foresaw an extinction level event in the form of the Destruction of Earth. After Robin drew Fitz saving his friends from the Kree, Enoch revealed the device in which he arrived on Earth that they could use to send Fitz to the future was at Blue Raven Ridge, the place where Fitz was imprisoned. Once Fitz and Hunter retrieved it, Enoch help Fitz enter suspended animation for 74 years and placed him on a Chronicom Vessel. Before departing the cryofrozen Fitz, Enoch informed his fellow Chronicom Noah of the Lighthouse's existence and to watch over it until the team returns.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Changed Timeline Attack on the Chronicom Vessel ]] Shortly after the Destruction of Earth was prevented, an energy source in the form of a spiral was created very near Enoch's spaceship. The Chronicom apologized to the cryofrozen Leo Fitz for the situation, trying to estimate his chances of survival. He looked at the spiral through a window, as it suddenly got bigger and cut the ship in two. The duo were able to make it to a life pod before it was destroyed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces With their Cryo-Freeze Chamber destroyed, Enoch and Fitz intended to head to Naro-Atzia, the place where it was made and freeze Fitz once again. A year later, still on the run from whoever destroyed their ship, they boarded the Lazy Comet, pretending to be Sivian workers for Viro. Enoch taught Fitz the language, and hid in the walls while Fitz continued the ploy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity Rescue of Sivian Engineers One day, on their way to Naro-Atzia, as Fitz was opening up Enoch's hiding spot, he was caught by his crew-mates, who figured out he wasn't Sivian when he found Xandarian Snails to be disgusting. They opened up the wall Enoch was hiding in and were shocked to see him in the wall. Viro showed up on the bridge and ordered his men to throw Enoch and Fitz into space. trying to convince Viro]] Enoch and Fitz were taken to the airlock, but Fitz managed to halt their execution by trying to convince Vireo that they needed him to repair his ship before they reached Naro-Atzia. Enoch vouched for Fitz by telling Vireo that he was able to make the Xandarian Snails more fertile. At first, Viro still ordered his men to throw them out, but was convinced when Fitz volunteered to work for free. Viro ordered them to fix the heat shields and the airlock to earn their keep. discuss their survival]] As they were doing what Viro ordered them to do, Fitz questioned the safety of the ship. Enoch told Fitz the ship was safe before his disdain for Xandarian Snails blew their cover. While Fitz was less then pleased by their chances of survival, Enoch remained confident that they would be able to return Fitz to cryo sleep to and prevent the Destruction of Earth according to Robin Hinton. After Fitz finished the repairs, Viro's men brought them to him on the bridge. talk with Viro]] After watching Viro slurp down his drink, Enoch and Fitz reported that everything he asked of them had been done. Viro was pleased with their work and told them that since he two slaves that work for free, he'll be letting the workers go. Enoch thought Viro meant relieving them, but found out that he planned on throwing them out the airlock before they reached Naro-Atzia. Enoch then watched as Fitz tried to bargain for his crew-mates lives, to no avail. try to figure out a plan]] Enoch and Fitz watched from the shadows as Viro's men forcefully took the engineers to the airlock. While Fitz wanted to save them, Enoch recommended they avoid conflict if they are to complete their mission and reunite Fitz with Jemma Simmons. Fitz, however, couldn't stand by and let them die, as he would be unable to look Simmons in the eyes again if he let it happen, so the two came up with a plan that would save them. 's plan]] While Fitz distracted Viro, Enoch sabotaged the controls, making the other airlock open, instead of the one Viro intended. After Enoch returned to the hull, he found Fitz in the airlock with the other engineers. Viro thought Enoch had picked the right side and let him go. Viro shut the airlock and prepared the flip the switch. Knowing what was about to happen, Enoch held on to the railing. Viro flipped the switch and the other airlock sucked him and his men out. Enoch then closed the airlock and let Fitz and the others. Enoch congratulated Fitz on his plan and how he knew how to deal with Viro, who told Enoch he knew how hateful men thought. change plans]] The Lazy Comet finally reached Naro-Atzia, Fitz asked Enoch about their safety. Enoch admitted that it would be difficult to cover up Viro's death, with the engineers facing the death penalty for it. Enoch recommended they could escape by hiding in the Xandarian Snail tanks, but Fitz refused, as he wanted the engineers to survive as well. Enoch suggested going to Kitson, where the engineers could find work, but questioned Fitz's plan to join Simmons in the future. Fitz simply told him that he had time and they took off to Kitson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity Making a Fortune on Kitson To be added Learning of Chronyca-2's Fate To be added Rescuing FitzSimmons To be added Back on Kitson To b added A New Path Leaving FitzSimmons To be added Contacting Allies To be added Alternate Timeline Dystopian Future Leo Fitz's Right-Hand Man up|left]] While Leo Fitz was asleep, Enoch put a plan into motion and gave Fitz the identity of Boshtok, a vial Marauder with unlimited wealth to impress the Kree Watch leader Kasius.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games 74 years later, Enoch woke Leo Fitz up from his cryosleep and informed him of his plan, giving him his helmet and arrival time to the Lighthouse. disguised as bitters]] The duo arrived at the Lighthouse with the intent of purchasing the captured Daisy Johnson, who come to be known as "Destroyer of Worlds". Enoch and Fitz were with the other bitters as Enoch introduced Fitz to Karaba and Senator Gaius Ponarian, the latter of whom Enoch is disgusted by. The two retreated to a corner where Enoch went over Fitz's identity as Boshtok. They were soon interrupted when Fitz spotted Jemma Simmons. Enoch made a joke about introducing them before letting Fitz talk to her. 's execution|left]] As Fitz had dinner with Kasius and the other bitters, Enoch stood watch. He later attended a fight to the death with the others with Melinda May being the one to fight against Kasius's prized Inhuman Ben. Fitz, however, was able to halt the fight and trick Kasius to send May to the Earth's surface. After the match, Enoch stood helplessly as Sinara executed Ben for lying to Kasius about Johnson's friends. gives Enoch orders]] After Ben's execution, Enoch caught up with Fitz as he tried to reunite with Simmons. He informed him that their plan had hit a snag as Kasius's brother Faulnak was arriving to purchase Johnson. When Kasius refused to let Fitz purchase Johnson from him instead of his brother, Fitz assigned Enoch to rescue May on the surface after Enoch gave him a I.C.E.R.. |left]] Enoch disguised himself as a Kree and made his way to the elevator to the surface. He met a Kree soldier, who he greeted as brother. When the soldier questioned his decision to go to the surface as the Vrellnexians would kill any person, Enoch iced him and calmly said he wasn't a person and proceeded to the surface.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Rescuing Melinda May ]] While Leo Fitz rescued Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson from Kasius, Enoch, in the process of find Melinda May killed three Vrellnexians. When he met May she mistook him for a Life-Model Decoy which Fitz built. Just as Enoch explained to her his hierarchy, she realized Enoch was the "son of a bitch" that kidnapped them and failed to strangle him. Enoch assured her he wa here to help and the duo were hit by a Gravity storm and were pinned to the ground by a mysterious man who arrived at the location. |left]] Enoch and May were then taken to an old and rusty Zephyr One which acted as secret base to the True Believers, a faction of Humans who believed and followed the prophecies of Robin Hinton. Enoch greeted May as she woke up and watched as Hinton introduced herself to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Reuniting with Fitz and the Team ]] Enoch and Melinda May were later reunited with Phil Coulson and his team which escaped from the Lighthouse. When Coulson and May hit a brick wall with Robin Hinton, they asked if Enoch knew how to reach her. Unfortunately, Enoch had no way of reaching her in this state and simply suggested to wait until she opened up. After Samuel Voss murdered Hinton to keep her from revealing anything to the team, Enoch stood with everyone else as May revealed that Flint was their ticket home.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Escaping the Gravity Storms |left]] In the aftermath of a minor clash between team S.H.I.E.L.D. and the True Believers, Enoch questioned Flint's geokinesis ability to Phil Coulson, but got little answers. Enoch soon realized that the team were trying to repair Zephyr One instead of evacuating to the caves for shelter. Enoch tried to talk them out of their dangerous plan, to no success. Melinda May then ordered him to place supplies in the back. As the gravity storms increased, Enoch strapped himself in, only for the Zephyr's engines to blow up. Enoch suggested once more to evacuate to the caves and tried to go first, before being knocked down by another hit. Enoch helped the others prepare to leave, before Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons revealed the Zephyr's anti-gravity capabilities, giving them away to get to the Lighthouse. Enoch once again buckled himself in next to Coulson as he explained their slim odds of surviving. May told to "observe" and "share" less. As the Zephyr took off they encountered difficulties, with Enoch believing he would vomit if he had a stomach. After a brief duel between Daisy Johnson and Sinara that resulted in the latter's death, the team made it through the gravity storms. Enoch complimented their risky plan and the team headed towards the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Ultimate Sacrifice ]] Once in the Lighthouse, everyone in Zephyr One except Enoch left using the Containment Module while the former stayed back in order to operate the cyclotron which would be responsible for activation of the portal which could send the agents back to the past. After a Kree Watch Commander finished his sweep of the Zephyr, Enoch came out of his hiding place and informed his allies that he will have the machine ready for Flint to activate. |left]] While wiring the cyclotron used to open the portal, Enoch was interrupted by a Kree Watch soldier trying to get in. Enoch calmly contacted Phil Coulson and informed of the situation. When Coulson questioned how long he would be able to hold out, Enoch proceeded to shoot the Kree twice in the stomach before he was able to get in and told Coulson roughly 12 minutes. agree to self-sacrifice]] Enoch was soon ambushed by another Kree, and although overpowered instantly, Enoch was saved by the arrival Deke Shaw. Enoch, mortally wounded from the attack, and realizing the machine was damaged opened up the suggestion to use the dying battery in his body as a power source for activating the machine in an act of self-sacrifice. Shaw agreed to the plan despite Enoch's warnings that the explosion could vaporize him at the sub-atomic level. hooks Enoch up to the machine|left]] With the Lighthouse already evacuated, Enoch began wiring himself to the machine. While S.H.I.E.L.D. slowly reassembled in light of Kasius's death, Enoch began drifting into unconsciousness. With this, Shaw activated the cyclotron, which in turn triggered the White Monolith to open, transporting S.H.I.E.L.D. back to the present day timeline. However, almost immediately after their departure, Enoch's battery combusted, destroying him in a brutal explosion, that also destroyed several levels of the Lighthouse. Although Enoch himself was destroyed in the explosion, a shard of the White Monolith struck Shaw, sending him into the past with the others as well, instead of killing him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Personality Enoch generally displays a very calm demeanor. Even when Lance Hunter or Leo Fitz threatened him with a gun, Enoch did not seem particularly troubled or afraid. He carries his task with a high level of professionalism and takes his work very seriously. Despite being responsible for the abduction of most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, he was willing to help Leo Fitz get to them as soon as he was part of Robin Hinton's prophecies, showing that his actions are not motivated by a desire to wrong others but simply that he follows the instructions given to him. In the end, Enoch was even ready to sacrifice himself so that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who he called his friends, could return to their time. Despite not being often seen smiling, Enoch also displays some sense of humor. He teased Fitz by asking him if he should introduce Jemma Simmons to him, knowing full well of their relationship, and declared that elaborating Fitz's alias as Boshtok the Marauder was quite amusing. Although Enoch seemed to be really cautious, refusing to interfere in events unless absolute necessity and always advocating the safest option, he was described by his fellow Chronicom Noah as "reckless." Enoch appears to be, as expected from a functioning robot, completely loyal and committed to his very defined missions. He waited alongside Fitz for more than seventy years and willingly sacrificed his life to help Coulson's team to get back to the past\present, all for his mission, to help preventing an extinction-level-event. When he was released from his duties as anthropologist, he visibly broken, sitted down and starting to question why is he even exist, mind nothing. Although, throughout his journey with Fitz in the space after their spaceship was destroyed he learned how to feel and understand emotions, claiming to Fitz to "have a facsimile of what you would call 'fun'", and stating that Fitz became, for him, his best friend and was curious to know if Fitz feeling the same, and getting cheered-up after Fitz assuring him that he is feeling like that, enough to been shaked out of his complete depression of been decommissioned by his superiors, and he embraced his new purpose, to help Fitz, his best friend. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronicom Physiology': As a Chronicom, Enoch is a synthetic being and naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. **'Longevity': Enoch claims he was sent to Earth thirty thousand years ago, which means he has been on the planet almost from the beginning of humanity. Enoch is also well-versed in over 10,000 galactic games of chance, having been an observer. **'Compressability': Due to being made mostly of plastic alloy, Enoch can squeeze his body into extremely confined spaces. **'Enhanced Intelligence': Enoch is essentially a highly advanced computer, as his computations can precisely calculate odds, granting him proficiency in mathematics and probability. However, due to his social inexperience, Enoch cannot distinguish between the truth and deception. **'Voice Manipulation': Enoch can emit a high-pitched tone that only human ears can register. According to Jemma Simmons, the sound is similar to that of a dolphin's. *'Synthetic Skin': Using his Synthetic Skin that disguises him as a Human, Enoch as able to perform his observations on Earth, for over 32,000 Earth Years without his identity as a Chronicom Anthropologist ever being discovered. With the use of his synthetic skin, Enoch more unique abilities than his natural Chronicom abilities. **'Metamorphic Adaptation': With the use of his Synthetic Human Skin, Enoch can physically alter his appearance to look like a Human or other galactic species like Kree. In an alternate timeline where humanity was enslaved by the Kree Watch, the Chronicom Enoch disguised himself to look like a Kree Watch Sentry to head to the destroyed surface of Earth in order to rescue Melinda May from the Vrellnexians. Abilities *'Anthropologist': Enoch is assumed to be an expert anthropologist since he has been documenting human evolution for myriads of years. *'Bilingualism': Enoch speaks fluent English and he taught Leo Fitz how to speak Sivian while in deep space. Equipment Weapons *'I.C.E.R.': While helping Leo Fitz saving his friends from the Lighthouse, Enoch armed himself with an I.C.E.R. he used to neutralize one of the Kree Watch guards. Vehicles *'Chronicom Vessel': Enoch owned a Chronicom spaceship in which he brought Leo Fitz in his Cryo-Freeze Chamber, waking him up in year 2091. The vessel was later destroyed by the Kree Watch. Other Equipment ]] *'Synthetic Skin': Enoch possessed synthetic human skin, which he wears to disguise himself as one of them. The color of the synthetic skin can be changed at will, as demonstrated when Enoch turned it blue in order to pose as a Kree. *'Stasis Device': Enoch has a device which creates a shrill sound, capable of stunning those who hear it. When the effect of the device expired, the victims feel like no time has passed, but in reality, Enoch can operate freely. *'Inter-Planetary Conveyance Disc': To be added Facilities *'Lighthouse': As a Chronicom, Enoch settled down at the Lighthouse to monitor human activity on Earth. He later brought Leo Fitz, Lance Hunter, Polly Hinton and Robin Hinton into the facility while helping Fitz to find his missing friends, and also told Noah about the place. Relationships Allies *Noah † *Isaiah *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Enemies **Leo Fitz - Best Friend **Phil Coulson † **Melinda May **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Jemma Simmons - Friend **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Piper **Davis *Lance Hunter *Sivian Foreman - Enemy turned Ally *Izel *Deke Shaw (alternate timeline) - Savior and Consensual Killer *True Believers (alternate timeline) **Robin Hinton/Seer † (alternate timeline) **Samuel Voss (alternate timeline) Enemies *United States Air Force **Evans † **Lucas † *Viro † *Boyle † *Toad † *Wayne † *Montalban *Chronicom Hunters **Malachi **Baal-Gad *Altarah - Former Mentor and Former Lover *Mister Kitson *Kree Watch (alternate timeline) **Kasius † (alternate timeline) **Sinara † (alternate timeline) *Gaius Ponarian (alternate timeline) *Karaba (alternate timeline) Appearances Trivia *Enoch share his name with a , known for his extraordinary lifespan and for knowing the language of the angels. *Enoch seems to mainly live on coconut water, as it was the only item in his refrigerator. However, it is likely that Enoch doesn't need sustenance as he does not have a stomach, and only likes its taste. Enoch also enjoys cold Baracooladas as seen on Kitson. Behind the Scenes *Joel Stoffer was credited as "Silhouetted Man" in the end credits of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode World's End. *Josh Fried was a stunt double for Joel Stoffer in the role of Enoch. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Chronicoms Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Deke Shaw Category:Characters Killed by Themselves Category:Multilingual Characters